A stethoscope is one example of a medical device in which ultraviolent radiation has been used for sterilization purposes. In one example, a box-shaped unit constructed of glass and plastic is used as a small sterilizer for a stethoscope. The box-shaped unit fits into a shirt or jacket pocket through a clip formed on the back of the unit. A U-shaped lip on the front of the unit leads into an opening that receives the chest piece of the stethoscope. Beneath the lip is a switch that operates on contact with the chest piece of the stethoscope to activate the unit. The unit is then powered by small pen light batteries. An ultraviolet light located proximate the U-shaped lip delivers ultraviolet light rays through a circular transparent window aligned with the chest piece of the stethoscope. In this manner, the unit can be used to simultaneously store and sterilize the chest piece of the stethoscope while within the pocket of a user during periods of non-usage.
In another example, a cover with an ultraviolet light source is used to sterilize the chest piece of the stethoscope. In particular, the cover is adapted to operably engage the chest piece such that the cover is movable with respect to a face portion of the chest piece that is used to contact a patient to listen to various pitched levels of sound emanating from the patient. In addition, the cover is normally biased to cover the face portion of the chest piece. The ultraviolet light source is positioned to illuminate the cover and the face portion of the chest piece only when the cover is covering the face portion. In this manner, the ultraviolet light source can provide anti-microbial sterilization of at least the face portion of the chest piece.